


Freckles

by missgeevious



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, porner community service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Freckles

At first, Patrick isn’t sure if he’s awake or not. He can tell from the light that it’s early. David is curled in front of him and they are pressed together so closely, arms and legs entwined, that it takes Patrick a moment to work out which arm is his, where it is, and how to move it. He smooths his hand down David’s belly until he finds his soft cock and cups his hand over it. David makes a sleepy, satisfied sound and rolls his hips just a little bit in encouragement. It’s like this between them sometimes. Last night they hadn’t been able to get enough. Patrick can still feel the scratches on his back, hot and angry. He can see the bite marks on David’s shoulder. They’d gone at each other hard, wild and hot, twice, last night before the ceaseless, irresistible _want_ had lessened enough to allow them to rest. And now here they are, mere hours later, and it’s coiling up between them again. Patrick drags his tongue over the cluster of freckles under David’s ear and then nibbles at them, humming at how good David’s skin tastes. David presses his ass back into Patrick with intent and whines just a little and Patrick groans. David’s cock has come to life under his hand and Patrick is achingly hard already. He knows David is still wet and open from earlier. They barely have to move and Patrick is buried in David again and the tide of _want_ and _need_ and _now_ comes for them and nothing else matters.


End file.
